SOBRE LA PRIMERA CITA
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Summary: Cas y Dean deciden que sería buena idea comenzar a salir. Y aunque el cazador le asegura a Castiel que todo estará bien (y que se ve perfecto) el ángel no puede controlar sus nervios. Formato: one-shot **Primer fic para el fandom de SPN, R&R Son más que bienvenidos**


SOBRE LA PRIMERA CITA

El día finalmente había llegado. Después de ir y volver del infierno, purgatorio, ser Dios, humano y detener el apocalipsis. Después de discusiones, miradas angustiantes, frasecillas sueltas, sonrisas fugitivas y mucha tensión, Dean y Castiel habían decidido que podía haber más que _amistad_ entre ellos. De que caía la posibilidad de que quizás, la incomodidad que ambos sentían, se debía a esas ganas que ambos tenían pero ninguno había expresado. Pero por supuesto, sólo era una suposición. Y la idea de la cena era sin presión. Si pasa algo, muy bien, sino, podían seguir siendo amigos hasta el final de sus días… oh, hasta… bueno, que Dios lo quisiese.

Honestamente, Dean era un manojo de nervios, que sólo pudo disimular gracias a su experiencia previa. Se veía tranquilo y seguro, y aunque era capaz de dirigirle la palabra a Cas sin titubear (gran esfuerzo), apenas se quedaba sólo o el ángel daba la vuelta, su nerviosismo volvía a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentirse el hombre más torpe del universo. ¿Por qué un ángel querría siquiera salir con él?

Castiel era un caso perdido. Se había demorado tres horas en abrir la boca después de que Dean le había invitado a salir y otra ronda bastante larga de preguntas del estilo " _¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?"_ antes de acceder, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión que más se condecía con pánico que con la dicha que la situación realmente le causaba. Porque, por encima de todo, Castiel no podía estar más feliz. Sus sentimientos por Dean se le habían hecho evidentes desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora, por fin, parecían ser correspondidos. Aunque, claro, no tenía idea como funcionaría eso de ángel/ humano, sin considerar el pequeño detalle de su completa falta de conocimiento sobre los asuntos relacionados a la intimidad que los humanos compartían. Es por eso, que durante los tres días previos a su _cita_ , se dedicó a estudiar y leer cada libro de anatomía y biología que encontró sobre el tema, aunque no le fue bastante útil, puesto que la mayoría de ellos hablaban del tema desde un punto de vista completamente reproductivo, haciendo énfasis en la necesidad humana de asegurar la supervivencia de la especie, lo que además conllevaba a que todos abarcaban el tema desde una perspectiva heterosexual, con gráficas y todo. Sólo en uno de ellos, el ángel encontró un pequeño cuadro que hablaba sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, sin embargo, éste sólo se refería a que no había aun una idea clara de " _por qué ocurría"_.

Como no habían podido ocultarle la información a Sam, el menor de los Winchester había decidido irse a un motel después de que ellos saliesen, en caso de que " _necesitasen privacidad a la vuelta"_ (oferta que, por supuesto, recibió mejillas enrojecidas en respuesta), de modo de dejar el búnker sólo para ellos.

Sam, que parecía el más contento de todos con la idea (se había aguantado un millón de bromas desde que los había descubierto hablando del tema), apenas podía contener la risa cada vez que veía la cara del ángel, que de completa seriedad pasaba a una expresión de "¿ _Qué demonios?"_ Pronto se dio cuenta que esas caras eran más frecuentes cuando revisaba el libro de anatomía. Pero además de eso, y como buen hermano, que por fin ve a alguien que le agrada para entablar una relación con su familiar, intentó ayudarlo lo más que pudo, hablándole desde su experiencia, diciéndole que sabía del cariño que existía entre el ángel y Dean, y cosas por el estilo, que ayudaban a Cas a sentirse más seguro. Pronto el ángel comenzó a dejar los libros de lado y hacerle preguntas al cazador, siempre muy discretas.

Un día, mientras discutían la imagen de Castiel para la salida, Sam sugirió:

\- Creo que quizás podrías afeitarte.

Dean, que a la distancia había escuchado eso, se asomó y amenazó:

\- No te atrevas - Y luego señaló a Sam: - Vuelves a darle otro consejo estúpido y me aseguraré de que la próxima cita que tengas, sea con Becky.

Incluso, horas antes de la salida, y mientras Dean se daba una ducha, Cas seguía sin decidir qué ropa usar, cambiando su peinado cada cinco minutos y preguntándose si se había puesto demasiado perfume, sólo para decidir dos segundos después que en realidad no era suficiente. El ángel se daba vueltas en círculos una vez más frente al espejo, sin saber si la camisa blanca era mejor que la celeste, cuando Sam, sin aguantarse la sonrisa le dijo:

\- Hey, Cas, tómatelo con calma. Es Dean. El sujeto te conoció usando ese abrigo de tres kilómetros y la corbata de oferta y aun así le gustas.

\- Sigo creyendo que la camisa celeste se vería mejor con estos jeans, además es más - hizo una pausa, temiendo revelar mucho de sus intenciones - … ajustada.

\- Oh, en ese caso… -Sam levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y sonrió malicioso. - ¿Entonces vas a ir por todo?

\- No sé exactamente a qué te refieres con eso, pero si es lo que yo creo, tengo un par de preguntas finales, que quizás tú me podrías responder. - Solicitó el ángel, con un tono de voz bastante serio.

Sam, que posiblemente sabía a qué se refería, tomó un poco de distancia para tomar aire y servirse el vaso de agua que sabía necesitaría. Le ofreció uno a Castiel que el ángel aceptó a pesar de no tener sed.

\- Dime como te puedo ayudar. -Ofreció el cazador, resignado.

\- En caso… ustedes… humanos… - El ángel dejó los titubeos por un segundo y respiró profundo para luego decir: - Sé lo que puede pasar después de la comida, cuando volvamos aquí y… honestamente aun no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona. Quiero decir, Dean va a…

\- Ok. Detente ahí. - Sam se apuró en silenciar a su amigo y dejar el vaso de agua sobre la mesa. - Entiendo que tengas dudas, pero, esto es más incómodo de lo que creí que sería. Y ya creía que iba a ser muy incómodo. Así que, Cas, sólo googlealo, ¿ok?

\- De hecho, ya lo hice. Encontré cosas útiles y otras no… mucho. Bastante extrañas, por decirlo de alguna forma. - Informó el ángel, recordando lo que había visto en la web. - Por cierto, creo que tu computadora se infectó con un virus o algo así. No sé cómo pudo haber pasado, hasta dónde tenía entendido, los virus sólo afectaban organismos vivos, por lo que no sé como uno se las arregló para meterse a un… - En ese punto se detuvo, ya que el menor de los Winchester le hizo una seña, que (milagro) Castiel entendió. Dean estaba a sus espaldas.

El cazador se veía bastante bien, con una camisa a cuadros oscura y jeans semi-ajustados. A los ojos de Castiel, era posiblemente el hombre más guapo que había conocido. El ángel se olvidó de todo y sonrió bastante torpe.

\- ¿Listo Cas? - Preguntó Dean, alzando ambas cejas, comprensivo.

\- Si… digo no, yo me cambiaré la camisa y ya.

\- No. Así te ves bien, en serio.

\- Quizás la celeste… - Persuadió el ángel, ruborizado.

\- Cas, en serio, te ves… fantástico. - Dean hubiese querido utilizar otro adjetivo, pero temía que "guapo", "sexy" o simplemente "atractivo" fuese demasiado para los estándares de Castiel. - ¿Nos vamos?

El hombre asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero Sam lo detuvo, para entregarle su chaqueta. Castiel la tomó y titubeante dio las gracias para seguir junto a Dean.

\- ¿Entonces espero tu llamada mañana Dean? - Vociferó Sam, antes de que la pareja cruzase la puerta.

\- No te voy a llamar, Sammy.

\- ¿Qué pasa si llego y ustedes aun están… ocupados?

\- ¡Vamos Sam! No seas tonto. Te veo en la mañana. Pasa a comprar desayuno de camino. - Anunció el mayor de los Winchester antes de abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a Castiel.

-…-

Habían decidido ir a un restaurante bastante elegante, cuya carta anunciaba más que hamburguesas y el " _especial del día"._ Con una variedad de vinos de reserva y cosas por el estilo. De hecho, la gracia del lugar es que reunía varios de los platos más exóticos de todos los continentes.

Durante el camino no hablaron mucho, y mientras Dean mantenía los ojos en el camino (y de vez en cuando miraba a su copiloto de reojo), Castiel se frotaba los dedos una y otra vez, jugando con sus manos y mirando al espacio entre sus pies en el piso. Hasta que llegaron y Dean se estacionó. Ambos bajaron del Impala y el ángel comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

\- Cas. -Llamó Dean, un par de pasos más atrás.

El ángel se detuvo sin entender mucho, hasta que Winchester le hizo un gesto, señalando la mano que le ofrecía. Castiel la tomó nervioso, pero pronto se relajó, cuando los dedos de Dean se entrelazaron con los suyos.

\- No es nada del otro mundo, ¿lo recuerdas? - Calmó el hombre, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes, y luego sonrió, más para sí mismo - Y nosotros hemos hecho un montón de tonterías del otro mundo.

Castiel sonrió más confiado, entendía esa referencia y dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Dean, señalándole que estaba listo. Después de todo, el cazador tenía razón. Habían pasado mucho juntos y aun estaban ahí, en una pieza (o algo así) ¿Qué era una simple cita?

Antes de cruzar la entrada, el cazador acomodó el cuello de la camisa del ángel y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

\- Aun creo que debí usar la otra camisa. - Dijo Castiel, con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- E insisto en que te ves muy bien así. En serio, Cas, espero que no haya una bruja ahí adentro porque me maldeciría de pura envidia. -Replicó Dean, entre nervioso y risueño.

\- ¿De verdad crees que pueda haber alguna criatura que cazar ahí? - Preguntó el ángel, frunciendo el ceño, en signo de preocupación.

\- No, lo que intentaba… - Winchester bajó un poco los ojos y apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas. -Lo que quise decir es que te ves increíble. Y que probablemente, soy un poco más afortunado de lo que creí ser. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que tengo mucha suerte de que estemos haciendo esto. - Apenas al terminar esa frase sus ojos se encontraron con los del ángel, quien estaba conmovido más allá de las palabras.

Entraron. Una joven de unos veinticinco años les acompañó hasta su mesa y puso una vela en el medio, para dejarles las cartas tanto de comida como de tragos.

Los hombres miraron atentamente los menús por varios minutos, ambos intentando mostrarse serios y totalmente abiertos a las ofertas de tan exóticas propuestas. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Están listos para ordenar? ¿O necesitan otro momento? - La mesera volvía a atenderlos, dispuesta a tomar órdenes que obviamente no estaban listas. Ante el silencio y la mirada confusa entre los comensales, cambió el ángulo de su acercamiento. - Quizás algo para beber mientras se deciden…

-Oh, eso sería buena idea. Podría… - Dijo Dean, recogiendo la carta de vinos y tragos, buscando algo que le sonase familiar, lamentablemente, no encontró nada, pero en este ítem podía disimular bastante bien, por lo que prontamente agregó: - Traernos una botella de 750 ml. de pinot noir, cosecha del 2001.

\- Excelente elección. Vuelvo enseguida.

La joven retiró las cartas de vinos y los dejó, aun con la disyuntiva de qué comer.

\- Dean. -Llamó Castiel, a medio camino de un susurro, rendido ante su completo desconocimiento de lo que tenía entre sus manos. -¿Qué es un Hakarl?

\- Aquí dice que es una especie de tiburón, ¿en serio quieres comer eso? - Cuestionó el cazador, también en murmullos.

\- No lo sé, ¿qué vas a pedir tú?

\- No tengo idea. Todo esto es demasiado raro y… caro. Aun estoy buscando el filete y el caviar y esas cosas de las películas. Creí que pedir comida de ricos sería más divertido. - En ese momento una pequeña idea se cruzó por la cabeza del hombre, sacándole una sonrisa triunfante. - Voy a preguntar por la especialidad de la casa, o la recomendación del chef o cualquiera de esas pavadas que dice esta gente de vez en cuando.

Castiel estuvo de acuerdo con el cazador, por lo que dejaron las cartas de lado para esperar su vino. Tan solo unos minutos más tarde, la joven volvió a aparecerse, con una botella negra, de etiqueta sencilla y refinada; y dos copas bastante más grandes de lo que ambos esperaban. La joven dejó las copas sobre la mesa y sirvió un poco a Dean, apenas cubriendo el fondo. El cazador la miró extrañado, pero en ese momento, Castiel notó que a espaldas de su cita, un garzón hacía la misma acción. El hombre de esa mesa tomó la copa, olió su contenido y probó un poco (casi nada), dejó pasar unos segundos y bebió del vaso de agua que tenía en la mesa, para luego asentir a su mesero, quien rellenó la copa y sirvió a los demás acompañantes. Obviamente, el ángel tomó la copa en frente de Winchester y repitió las acciones, con una expresión de impecable seriedad en el rostro. Dean lo miró y le sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que Cas se sonrojase un poco.

\- Bien, ¿listos para ordenar? - Preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose ahora a Castiel.

Él hombre de ojos azules dudó un poco, pero como siempre, Dean lo respaldó.

\- ¿Cuál es la especialidad del chef?

\- Kokoreç. Debido a su ascendencia balcánica, el chef de hoy es un especialista en nuestra variedad de platos típicos de esa zona de Europa.

\- Extraño los días en que en los Balcanes no se comía más que las frutas de los árboles silvestres. - Reflexionó Castiel, intentando pasar desapercibido (no lo logró). Luego miró a la chica y dijo: - ¿En qué consiste este plato?

\- Oh, son intestinos de cordero asados, envueltos en mollejas, aderezados con diversas hierbas aromáticas. - La joven notó la breve mirada de pánico compartida por sus clientes y agregó: - Pero también recomendamos la Lamprea, que ha sido traída directamente desde España.

\- ¿Y qué vendría siendo eso? - Preguntó Dean, con expresión de desagrado anticipado.

\- Oh, yo conozco esas… bueno, no creo que sean lo mismo. - Intervino el ángel. -Es un pez de hace muchos años atrás. Es largo, cilíndrico… viscoso… ¿No es lo mismo, verdad?

\- De hecho, si lo es. Se prepara en una salsa compuesta de su propia sangre, vino y cebolla.

\- Ustedes literalmente se comen todo lo que pueden encontrar, ¿no es así? Y después se quejan de que Dios los está dejando sin planeta. - Reprochó Castiel.

\- Tranquilo, Cas. - Solicitó Dean, y con una sola mirada entendió y acordó su siguiente movimiento. - De hecho, ¿te molestaría traernos la cuenta por el vino? A todo esto, tenías razón. Fue una gran elección.

La joven sonrió algo irritada, retiró las cartas con brusca cortesía y a los pocos minutos dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa.

-…-

\- Bueno, eso no salió nada bien. - Comentó Dean, mientras conducía el vehículo, buscando un nuevo lugar dónde comer.

\- Por lo menos el vino era bastante bueno. - Replicó Castiel y lo miró de reojo. - ¿Y ahora?

\- Buscamos un nuevo sitio, ojalá igual de estirado, menos asqueroso. - Replicó el cazador, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, esperando a que el semáforo cambiase de color.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a un sitio elegante otra vez? -Preguntó el ángel.

\- Porque tengo que impresionarte. Y no hay mejor forma de impresionar a alguien que un buen restaurante con velas y vinos que hay que probar antes y… hígados de cosas.

Castiel rió ante su comentario y Dean avanzó, tratando de recordar dónde estaba ese otro restaurante que había visto. Otra luz roja. En ese instante, el ángel miró por la ventana y, casi como un llamado divino, las luces de un establecimiento de comida rápida anunciaban la nueva hamburguesa extra tocino que acababan de lanzar. Cas llamó la atención del cazador, quien se reusó.

\- Dean, vamos. En serio, toda la idea del restaurante elegante es ridícula. No es… no es lo que tú eres y si cambiar quien eres es lo que tienes que hacer para impresionarme, no quiero que me impresiones. Después de todo, ya lo hiciste.

\- Pero yo quería que hoy fuese especial, que comiésemos algo distinto, que no sé, nos sentásemos en un lugar elegante. Una cita de verdad, ¿sabes? - Contestó Dean, como si estuviese justificándose.

A pesar de la seriedad del cazador, Castiel no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… técnicamente, yo no como, así que honestamente, la comida me importa tres pepinos. ¿El sitio elegante? Había un montón de esos en el cielo, y créeme, ninguno de ellos se siente tan bien como la sala del búnker, cuando tú o Sam ordenan comida china. Todo lo que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo. Y una cerveza barata ¿Entonces, entramos?

Castiel, con todo el miedo del mundo, llevó su mano a la que Dean reposaba sobre su muslo y en la semi oscuridad de la noche, las luces de la calle y el semáforo, que estaba a punto de cambiarse, se miraron a los ojos. Cuando el semáforo cambió, Dean tomó la salida y se estacionó afuera del local de hamburguesas.

\- Nueva Mamut 360, aquí vamos. -Dijo, adelantándose.

Entonces, repitiendo su propia acción en el otro restaurante, Castiel carraspeó y solicitó la mano del cazador, quien, con seguridad, entrelazó sus dedos con los del ángel.

-…-

La hamburguesa estaba entre las tres mejores que Dean había comido, la cerveza estaba oscura y espesa, la conversación había sido agradable y liviana, llena de risas, incluso las papas a la francesa que acompañaban el plato principal habían sido del gusto del ángel, que no había ordenado más que su bebida. En resumen, una velada al borde de la perfección.

Al salir del establecimiento, Dean cruzó su brazo, rodeando los hombros de Castiel, quien, no sin algo de torpeza, dudó unos segundos antes de imitar la acción y abrazar a su compañero por la cintura. Llegaron junto al auto de ese modo y antes de abordarlo, se miraron unos segundos, muy de cerca. Los ojos de ambos se intercambiaban entre sus labios y mirada.

\- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó el ángel en un susurro, con los ojos fijos en los labios de Dean.

\- Deberíamos ir a casa, ¿no crees? - Replicó el hombre, para finalizar deslizando su lengua por su propio labio inferior. Los ojos fijos en los de Cas.

Castiel no contestó. Demonios, ¿Desde hace cuanto rato sus pantalones se sentían tan apretados?

No se movieron, solo se quedaron ahí, por un rato más, con el brazo de Dean apretando cada vez un poquito más los hombros de Castiel; con la mano de Cas, aferrándose cada segundo a la cintura del cazador, como si de eso dependiese su vida. Y en un movimiento demasiado sutil como para ser descrito, Dean Winchester acercó su cara aun más a la del ángel, logrando que sus frentes se encontrasen. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Cas lo imitó. Y casi como si supiesen exactamente que venía después, el ángel se movió, quedando de frente al cazador, entre él y el Impala. Su respiración se había agitado y no estaba seguro de cómo su otra mano había llegado a la espalda del hombre. Lo siguiente que supo es que suavemente, como una caricia, los labios de Dean estaban sobre los suyos. El contacto fue mínimo, un roce apenas. Lento, como si tuviesen siglos por delante para besarse. De a poquito, Castiel fue respondiendo. Separando los labios, probando la suave textura de los labios de Dean, acostumbrándose a ellos; mientras sus manos lo apretaban más y más contra su cuerpo. Y presionaba las yemas de sus dedos contra la espalda de Winchester, respondiendo a cada vez que el cazador presionaba un poco más su propias manos en el cuello y cadera del ángel. Después de varios minutos se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿A casa entonces? - Preguntó Dean, intentando permanecer serio

\- A casa.

Ambos abordaron el Impala y el conductor puso algo de música para acompañar la ruta. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Incluso con distintos niveles de conocimiento sobre el tema, los dos sabían que pasaría a continuación. Bueno, tampoco es que sea necesario ser un genio para saberlo, pero desde sus perspectivas, en sus dos pequeños mundos, el miedo de entender que era más real de lo que se habían imaginado en un principio, los ponía nerviosos. La gente decía que si algo era serio, debía tomarse con calma. Ir lento. Pero se sentía correcto, ninguno se sentía apurando las cosas y ciertamente en ninguno de los dos estaba la intención de herir los sentimientos del otro. Finalmente, quizás eso era lo que les daba nervio. Los benditos sentimientos.

\- Podríamos… tomar algo primero. - Sugirió Castiel, cuando terminó _The inmigrant song_ , justo antes de que comenzase la siguiente.

\- ¿Quieres emborracharme? - Preguntó Dean, con tono de gracia. Luego, agregó, comprensivo - Entiendo, está bien Cas, lo haremos a tu manera.

\- No tengo una _manera_ , Dean. -Replicó el ángel, y se mordió levemente el labio.

El cazador, que lo miró de reojo entendió. Estaban llegando, por lo que luego de aparcar el auto en el garaje, tomó la mano de Castiel y con el pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano. Después, se la llevó lentamente hasta su cara y reposó los labios ahí por un instante, para luego, dejarla ir.

\- Si no quieres h…

\- Si quiero. - Castiel interrumpió antes de que Dean pudiese elaborar cualquier idea y lo miró a los ojos, transparente. Con deseo. -Pero… dame un segundo, ¿es eso aceptable?

El cazador sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Bajaron del Impala y Castiel se adelantó, sin embargo a los pocos segundos, se dio cuenta que el hombre se había quedado atrás. Siguió avanzando a paso más lento.

-Cas. -Llamó Dean, ambas manos en los bolsillos, mirada cristalina, pupilas dilatadas. Miró al piso, como si buscase las palabras que (al parecer) se le habían caído.

Castiel se volteó y lo miró por varios segundos, sin entender. Entonces, de pronto, la expresión de sus labios, como si quisiese decir algo que estuviese atrapado muy adentro, el ángel comprendió.

\- Yo también, Dean. - Replicó, sabiendo que su humano entendía.

El ángel sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador y en un pequeño plato colocó un mix de frutos secos que al parecer, pertenecía a Sam. Entonces, decidió además, poner algo de música. Tomó el control, seleccionó algo que creyó sería del agrado del cazador, y se sentó junto a él, que ya esperaba en el sofá.

Dean dio un trago a su cerveza y luego se acomodó, quedando casi de frente a Castiel.

-Hola guapo. - Le dijo, ojos fijos en su objetivo.

Entonces, y sin ninguna intención de presionar al ángel, deslizó su dedo índice por el borde del nacimiento del cabello de Castiel.

\- Hola. - Replicó él. Demonios, no había durado ni un minuto sin que esas ganas incontrolables se apoderasen de su cuerpo otra vez. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- La pregunta, mi querido ángel, es qué puedo hacer yo por ti… - Replicó Dean y comenzó a acercarse, buscando los labios del ángel.

Entonces, _dancing queen_ de ABBA empezó a sonar. Castiel abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, como si hubiese causado un segundo apocalipsis y buscó el control con celeridad, para cambiar la pista. Obviamente desde su posición no podía, así que se estiró lo más que pudo, pasando su brazo por sobre el pecho de Dean y casi quedando sobre el cazador. Comenzó a sonar _(I can get no) satisfaction._

-Hola. - Repitió el mayor de los Winchester. La acción de Castiel los había dejado tremendamente cerca y ahora el ángel estaba en una posición privilegiada, apoyado en el pecho del cazador. - Buena jugada.

\- Pura improvisación. - Respondió Castiel, con los ojos puestos en los labios de Dean.

Se besaron. Más brusco que la vez anterior. Como si por un momento, el deseo físico fuese más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Se separaron casi sin aliento, para ese momento, Castiel estaba prácticamente sobre Dean.

\- Al demonio. - Dijo el ángel, mientras buscaba nuevamente los labios del cazador.

Como un gato que recibe atención, la espalda del ángel se curvó cuando la lengua del cazador comenzó a explorar su boca y jaló del cabello del hombre cuando éste mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

\- Ok… ok… vamos. - Apuró Dean, cuando Castiel comenzó a imitar sus acciones. - Vamos adentro. Sammy nos va a matar si sabe que estuvimos aquí… así.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, posiblemente imaginándose la cara del menor de los Winchester si presenciase lo que ocurría allí. Entonces, Castiel dejó un beso en la mandíbula del cazador, para luego, seguir su recorrido por el cuello del hombre.

\- Cas, en serio… detente. - Dijo Dean, al borde de su respiración.

\- ¿No te gustó?

\- Es exactamente lo contrario… por eso, deberíamos ir… ahora. - Señaló el hombre, sacando una sonrisa de los labios de su ángel.

Prácticamente corrieron a la habitación, donde Cas empujó a Winchester a la cama, para quedar sobre él y besarlo con hambre. Las manos de ambos se deslizaban por debajo de la ropa del otro, y pronto, Castiel había desabrochado la camisa del hombre por completo. Su piel sabía tan bien a sus labios y sólo la urgencia de sus pantalones apretados lo detuvo de recorrer la piel del cazador por completo.

Lo besó en la boca de nuevo, con profundidad, mientras presionaba sus caderas contra las del hombre.

\- Dean… Dean. -Dijo, voz entrecortada, tono grave. Mucho más que lo habitual. - No… no sé cómo seguir.

El hombre sonrió y lo besó, tomándose de ese impulso para levantarse. Cuando se habían separado, la espalda de Castiel ya había alcanzado el colchón. Ahora, Dean estaba sobre él.

\- Déjame hacerme cargo del resto. - Contestó el hombre y lo besó, mientras las piernas de Castiel se enrollaban en torno a sus caderas.

 _El resto queda a su imaginación_ ;)


End file.
